Talk:Main Page
= Note = This page is for discussing the Main Page itself. For discussion about the wiki in general, Forum:Codex Discussion is probably more suitable. = Archives = * Talk:Main Page/Archive 1 = Current topics = Main Page design Hullo! I'm Kirkburn, a Wikia Gaming Helper, and I have a suggestion to make regarding the Main Page. You may be interested in stealing some elements from the Wikia Starter wiki which is the current new wiki base design. It makes content a quite easy to add and is easily expanded. Kirkburn (talk) 21:32, 5 February 2008 (UTC) : Thanks for the tip. I've now shamelessly ripped of the starter content =) --''wwwwolf'' (barks/ ) 12:47, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Monaco skin Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! I've just set your site to default to a Monaco skin (slate in this case) - this is the new Wikia default skin, and is now the main actively developed Wikia platform. As a sucessor to Quartz, it comes with even more customizability - you can find out more on w:c:inside:Monaco Skin Customization, where you can also find out info about the widgets available. An admin can set the default site skin via the skin section on , or by editing MediaWiki:AdminSkin. If users wish to see another skin than the default, they can untick "See custom wiki skins (recommended)" on the same page. Kirkburn (talk) 19:21, 20 March 2008 (UTC) : Nice skin, though it could use some, um, Web2.0 roundedcorneredness that was present in Quartz. If anyone here wants to give a swing at customising the skin, it'd be great. --''wwwwolf'' (barks/ ) 12:47, 22 March 2008 (UTC) New Look No offense, but the new look looks like shit and it the only thing you achived is to make nevigation more difficult by moving everything on the right side. Your wish to make it more like other main pages in honor, but there are things where someone shouldn't run after the mass of others. The main page was simple, because it made it easy to find things. Now the main page look like a cluttered mess.--Tribun 13:22, 22 March 2008 (UTC) : Which part of "shamelessly ripped of the starter content" did you miss? =) I'm well aware the layout is awful. I'm still working on it. Right now, I'd terribly appreciate constructive criticism instead of "the old layout just worked"; yeah, it worked, but suppose we had the features that are also in other wikis (featured content, news, etc) - in that case, the old layout didn't exactly work. Do you have any helpful suggestions? Please? --''wwwwolf'' (barks/ ) 13:42, 22 March 2008 (UTC) I don't exactly know if this is helpful but we aren't exactly a highly frequented wikia and I actually doubt that Featured Article and media will be ever used at all (but I could be wrong if it is only a code-thing). As for the layout, try not to squeeze everything on the right side (too much scolling down and you lose the overview of everything). --Tribun 13:48, 22 March 2008 (UTC) : Ah, but we could use featured stuff, just to show that we've accomplished something here; remember that many other Wikia wikis have rather lax requirements for featured articles (if I remember correctly, Final Fantasy wiki has had stubs for featured articles, for crying out loud). The page will need some tweaking, yes; the sidebar width needs to be carefully guessed. =) --''wwwwolf'' (barks/ ) 13:57, 22 March 2008 (UTC) : I did change the position of the pic. The column looks better now, but still too much scrolling (Maybe the "ultima-related websites" shouldn't show on the main page and only should be accessable from the links-page?) --Tribun 14:02, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :: The reason I like this layout is that it allows for more subdivisions than the previous two. I'm thinking of maybe splitting the real-world part further: "Real world stuff related to the games", "Fandom stuff". And maybe reduce the size of the game column; we might not need the complete names of the games here! Yes, moving stuff to subpages would be a great idea - the page is pretty daunting as it is =) --''wwwwolf'' (barks/ ) 14:11, 22 March 2008 (UTC) I've cleaned up most o the mess concerning the ultima-related pages and the games. I hope this looks good now. --Tribun 15:05, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Stupid advertisement windows I had to switch back to standard wikipedia skin, because these STUPID advertisement windows that pop up in the upper right completely destroy the page layout of a lot of articles! I really wonder who caused this shit. : You really should take the complaint to Wikia; I'm sure they'll listen to coherent arguments, because no one likes obnoxious advertising. While they're working on that, I suggest you try Adblock; I use Monaco skin and I don't see any ads at all, because I've developed a reflex to block all this stupid stuff without a second thought. =) However, I don't think the main page is the proper place to warn people about that - it's not really anyone else's business what MediaWiki skin other people use, is it? And since we're all guests here, I don't think the front page is a place for overt statements to the effect of "cut our corporate overlord's source revenue", or is it? --''wwwwolf'' (barks/ ) 17:19, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Wikipedia Ultima taskforce/wikiproject created. Don't let them forget our history Please check out WikiProject Ultima if you are interested in helping with the Ultima articles on Wikipedia. Content from one wiki can always be used on another, many people editing both anyway. There are some younger people who have never even heard of the Avatar, and thus are trying to delete his article even. Wikipedia:wiki/Avatar_(Ultima) I think its important for people to remember how important Ultima was to the game making industry and hundreds of thousands/millions of fans(anyone know the sales figures?). If you wish to help, please check it out. Dream Focus 16:59, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Featured Media "No featured articles or media has been chosen yet; suggestions?" I suggest stones.mid (or perhaps a mp3 version), as it is the most often heard song in Ultima Soundtracks ("Oh' Britannia" aside) and seems to express the spirit of Ultima best. Ultima games had many unforgettable soundtracks, but stones is IMO most memorable of them all. (Second Favorite, the Heavy metal version of the Warriors of Destiny theme, lol. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xx-10sI33lk) Or perhaps a rare but interesting media file (say a video interview with Richard Garriott, or pictures of his space mission, etc) Carcerian 22:19, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Featured Article Any chance of getting a new featured article? Like, weekly, maybe? --Polygoncount 04:16, March 10, 2010 (UTC)